1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a side dump body for a truck or trailer and more particularly to a side dump body which has an increased carrying capacity when compared to existing side dump bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Side dump bodies for use on trucks or trailers have become extremely popular in recent years since the introduction of the side dump trailer of applicant which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,214. In applicant's original side dump trailer, the side dump body included a bottom wall having side walls extending upwardly and outwardly from the side edges thereof with the rearward and forward ends of the body being closed by a rear wall and a front wall, respectively. The side dump body of applicant's previous invention may be pivotally moved to either side of the truck or trailer to dump the contents of the side dump body. Although the side dump body of applicant's previous invention has met with great success, the side dump body thereof is somewhat limited in its carrying capacity due to the required shape of the dump body which enables the dump body to be moved to its dumping position. The dump body of applicant's previous invention may obviously be increased in height to increase its carrying capacity, but if the side walls thereof are extended to increase the carrying capacity thereof, the side dump body would exceed highway width restrictions.